Note to Self
by kirksgreenshirt
Summary: Inspired by a magazine article. Twenty years after the Battle of Yavin, various characters write letters of advice to their twenty-year-old selves. Ensemble cast. Suggestions welcome and appreciated.
1. Luke

20 ABY

Dear Luke,

This is Luke. Well, you in twenty years. I just wanted to tell you something very important (or actually, a couple of very important things). First, DO NOT GO TO BESPIN! They will escape without your help and you will only make things worse. Secondly, don't go to Byss, either. No matter what you think, you cannot learn the dark side but remain in the light. Thirdly, and perhaps most importantly, wait for love. You will know when you find her. And when you find her, don't take ten years to propose to her, alright?

Sincerely,

_** Luke Skywalker**_

PS: Vader is actually your father. And there is good in him still. Trust me!


	2. Mara

20 ABY

Dear Mara,

Don't believe anything Palpatine tells you. He's a manipulative askanc who kriffed with your mind and you need to get over your freakish unthinking obedience and actually make your own decisions. For once.

Sincerely,

_ Mara Jade_

__PS: With regards to the farmboy: do not kill the farmboy. Do not attempt to kill the farmboy. Do not injure, or attempt to injure, the farmboy in any way. Do not even think about killing or injuring the farmboy in any way. See above statement about Palpatine for clarification.


	3. Leia

20 ABY

Dear Leia,

You have experienced great tragedy, and the pain is still fresh. I know; after all, it was not too long ago that I felt how you do. But regardless of despair, always make room for love. Always. Sometimes, a cocky smuggler is all you need to make everything right. Do not let him get away.

Sincerely,

_ Leia Organa_

PS: Luke is your brother. Do not get carried away.


	4. Han

20 ABY

Han,

A princess and a guy like you? Yeah, it's gonna work.

-Han Solo


	5. Boba

20 ABY

Fett,

Stay away from the Sarlacc. For that matter, stay away from Jabba. No, keep away from Tatooine altogether. You know what, just go to Imperial Center, start a café, and don't leave. Ever.

_**-Boba Fett**_


	6. Palpatine

20 ABY

Palpatine,

With regards to the extermination of the Jedi: be thorough. And kill Anakin Skywalker when you have the chance. Having an apprentice with a higher midichlorian count than your own is a very bad idea, and not bad in the way the Sith are bad. Just stupid – and if there is one thing you (or really, I) are not, it is stupid.

Yours truly,

_Darth Sidious_


	7. Threepio

20 ABY

Dear C-3PO,

I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. In other words, I am you. You will continue in an illustrious career in translation, under the orders of Princess, Senator, and later Chief of State Leia Organa, now Solo.

However, there are two small matters to which I would draw your attention. The first is the download of childcare data. You will find it indispensable in the future, though not for many years. The second, and more urgent, matter is the acquisition of blast proof armor plating. This task should be accomplished at the earliest possible convenience.

Best regards,

C-3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations


	8. Vader

**Yay! 15 reviews! An extra big thank you to everyone who has suggested characters to hear from (you know who you are). =D**

* * *

20 ABY

Dear Darth Vader,

You are a fool. Palpatine has twisted you into nothing more than a parody of the man you once were. He controls you, body and mind – but please remember that you have a soul.

Listen to your son, Anakin. Love him, and listen to him. He will save you.

Sincerely,

_Anakin Skywalker_

* * *

**Note: The rest of the stories are addressed to the characters' twenty-year old selves, whereas this addresses Anakin as Vader.**

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! Fluffy is getting hungry...  
**


	9. R2D2

20 ABY

Dear R2-D2,

This is you. I have only one piece of advice for you: when Master Luke is taking his fighter up to attack the Death Star, make a video recording. That footage will be worth millions in ten years.

Yours truly (as, in fact, I am),

R2-D2


	10. Lando

**Wow! Over twenty reviews! Thanks again to everyone. I honestly didn't imagine this story would be that popular! If you liked this, maybe you should read some of my others...hint hint =D**

* * *

20 ABY

Dear Lando,

This is you, from the future. I have some advice for you (well, advice for me, I suppose): when you agree to play sabacc with Han for the "pick of the lot," make sure you didn't park the Falcon there.

Best regards,

_Lando Calrissian_

PS: There's an interesting legal technicality you may find useful. It has been well established by many precedents that a Sacorrian woman may marry without her father's consent if she is outside the Sacorrian system. If she were on, oh, Drall for example…


	11. Wes Janson

**Twenty-five reviews! You guys are amazing. Thank you so much!**

* * *

20 ABY

Dear Wes,

Stealing Mon Mothma's underclothes and flying them behind your speeder on patrol? She won't think it's as funny as you do. And she is second only to the Rogues at getting revenge.

Yub yub,

_Wes Janson_


	12. ObiWan Kenobi

20 ABY

Dear Obi-Wan,

This is you, with a little advice.

I do not suggest you cease your association with the Jedi Order, but merely that you realize the outdated nature of many of its rules and customs. Love and attachment are different things, and it is possible, if difficult, to have the former without the latter.

I know there is someone for whom you feel the former. Keep her close while you can. Someday, you won't be able to anymore.

Sincerely,

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

PS: Your apprentice is not as innocent as you think. Watch him closely around Senator Amidala, and you will see what I mean.

PPS: "Ben" is a nice name, isn't it?


	13. Callista

20 ABY

Dear Callista Masana,

This is Callista Ming. I am, in a sense, you, but only part of you. You see, I can no longer touch the Force.

I was (you will be) dead for quite a while. In my (our) quest to disable the _Eye of Palpatine_, my (our) lover Geith betrayed me. I died in the gunroom, but my spirit flew to inhabit the computers on the _Eye_.

Many years later, a Jedi Master came on board the _Eye_. He was kind, kinder and gentler than Geith ever was. His name is Luke Skywalker, and I fell in love with him.

His student Cray Mingla gave her life so we could be together. I took over her body, and took the name Ming to remember her. Unfortunately, I could no longer touch the Force.

Regaining the Force became my obsession, to the exclusion of all else. I abandoned my love for Luke and set out for parts unknown. I have not returned.

Don't make my mistakes. If you choose to accept Cray's body, know that you will lose the Force. If that price is too high to pay, then let go. Either way, you made your choice knowing what would happen.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

-Callie


	14. Mon Mothma

**Sorry it's been so long! Enjoy!**

* * *

20 ABY

Dear Mon,

This is you, in twenty years.

I have good news and bad news.

The good news is that you have succeeded in uniting the galaxy under the New Republic, and the Empire is all but obliterated.

The bad news is that you are no longer able to be Chief of State, due to being poisoned by the Caridan ambassador, one Furgan. Do NOT let him throw his drink at you!

Yours truly,

Mon.

PS: Guard your underclothes closely. Wes Janson is devious.


End file.
